Danny's Desires
by Kiimii-Rose
Summary: Danny comes over Stiles' house under the assumption there doing Lab work. When he arrives he is sadly mistaken.He is teased with Stiles' cousin Miguel's (Derek's) exceptionally muscular body when he has to keep changing his shirt. Will Danny help Stiles in order to see Miguel's body? or will he be firm and refuse to help Stiles spite Miguel's body ? One Shot!


Heyy Guys :)

This is based on episode 8 or 9 in season 1 , Suggestion watch the episode before reading this story . This is Danny's P.O.V through out the whole one one shot. So technically i don't own anything . Anyway i hope you enjoy :)

Kiimii xxx

* * *

Danny's P.O.V

I was under the assumption I was going over stiles to do lab work but when I arrived the question he asked me took me by complete and utter surprise.

"You want me to do what?" I was shocked to how he found out about it." Trace a text." He pleaded. His face had please written all over it." I came here to do Lab work." I was being persistent, "That's what Lab partners do "I wasn't budging I was here to do lab work and lab work only.

Stiles scoffed, "We will once you trace the text. "He ran his fingers through his hair but only for a matter of seconds. He looked at me waiting and pleading for me to say yes." And what makes you think I know how?" I realized after I said it I shouldn't have.

A childish like smirk pressed across stiles 'lips." Well... I. Looked at your arrest report." He admitted looking away from me and biting the sides of his mouth in defeat." I..i was 13 they dropped the charges." I didn't like talking about my past especially not with Stiles.

"Alight." His wide eyes forced me to still stick to my answer. "No we are doing lab work. "Fine" He screwed up his face clearly expressing he was annoyed at my none obligating skills. He turned back around to face his laptop.

I turned around slightly seeing a guy sitting in a chair reading a book. His eyes were focused on the book, he face was soft and he looked calm." Who is he again?" I had no clue that he was but whoever he was he was mighty fine looking.

Stiles quickly looked behind him before taking a glance as me before looking back as the computer screen "Umm.. That's my cousin Miguel." He stuttered as he answered my question. It surprised me but I tried to ignore it until I came across blood on Miguel's shirt." Is that blood on his shirt?"

Stiles quickly turned around shock covered his face almost as if something had frightened him. He shifted his body se he was facing me."Yeah, yes well he gets these horrible nose bleeds-"he stopped. He stretched his fingers before turning back around to face Miguel "heyy Miguel I thought I told you, you could borrow one of my shirts."

Stiles moved his head signalling towards the cupboard. Miguel glared at stiles. His facial expression hardened as he chucked the book on stiles' bed as he stood up.

He placed his hands on the hem of his shirt gently pulling his shirt up and over his head as he walked towards the cupboard. He had a tattoo on his back it was hot !.

Stiles turned to face me I heard him talking but I wasn't paying attention. Miguel was gorgeous, his piercing green eyes were intuiting and his muscular body was irresistible." So anyway we both know you have the skills to trace that text."

He was calm and slightly beginning to aggravating me as he was interrupting my amazing day dream. "So are ...-""Stiles." Miguel cut him off. Oh thank god. "yes !" he sounded annoyed and agitated.

Miguel facial expression had changed, he was wide eyes and a hard line formed across his chin. "This, don't fit." he tugged on the black shirt signalling that it was annoying him.

"Then try something else on." it was clear that stiles' temper was beginning to fade as he began to get even more annoyed and agitated. I turned away from looking at Miguel, it was hard but I was trying to not make it noticeable that I couldn't keep my exceedingly curious eyes off him.

I couldn't help myself I had to look back at him. He was so irresistible and so seductive it was practically impossible for my eyes not to wonder and find his delicious muscular body.

Stiles took a glance at me and then back at Miguel when he realized I had been staring for the last 5 minutes. His mouth shaped an 'O'. For a few seconds he couldn't find the words

"Heyy that once looks pretty good." he tapped my arms as my eyes again met Miguel's seductive body. It was so tempting to walk over and touch him but I had to contain myself and my intention along with what I so wanted to do to him.

"What do you think of the shirt." he glanced back Miguel and then back at me "huh?" was the only words I managed to spit out. "It's a nice shirt." Stiles stared at me waiting for me to respond.

Miguel stood there wearing black jeans that shaped his thighs perfectly and Stiles' tight brown and navy blue striped shirt showed off his muscular even more than hit had before. He looked hot but I wanted to see his beautiful body again so I said no, that the shirt didn't suit him. When I reality I lied.

"It's not really his colour." I glanced at Miguel and then back at Stiles. Miguel yet again pulled the shirt off revealing his body. I gritted my teeth trying exceedingly hard to contain my urges. I turned back around to face the laptop.

I looked at Stiles through the corner of my eyes. Stiles was leaning on the arm rest of my chair. "You swing for a different team and you still play ball. Don't you Danny boy."

I focused all my attention back to the laptop. "You're a horrible person. " "I know it keeps me up at night. Anyway how about that text." "Stiles, none of these fit." I glanced back at Miguel he was gritting his teeth as he held up the shirt in his hand and flicked it slightly.

Stiles turned his attention to me wide eyed and puppy like. I had to admit he looked really cute I couldn't say no to him when he looked so adorable and when his cousin was so seductive.

"I'll need the I.S.P, the phone number and the time of the text." I couldn't believe I was doing this but heyy I was. I couldn't help but wonder did Stiles purposely use his cousin to distract me so he would eventually get what he wants.

I helped Stiles and my reward was, the fact I had been staring at Miguel for the past half an hour or so. I didn't care if I got in trouble as long as I got to see that body again I was happy.


End file.
